


Beat This Summer

by lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, these two are soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Nicole just wanted to ride her favorite rollercoaster until she puked, and then a feisty brunette turned her day and her life on its head.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Beat This Summer

"Tucker give that back."

Nicole looked up from her worn out copy of the police academy training manual she had her nose in, the voice was coming from a short brunette who was unsuccessfully trying to wrestle a hat away from a scrawny bean pole of a kid.

"Tucker I swear, if you don't give me back my hat I'm going to kick you in the nuts."

Nicole tucked the manual into her back pocket, “Hey kid, why don’t you give the lady back her hat.”

“This is none of your business, bitch.”

The brunette took advantage of the distraction and aimed a kick straight between Tucker’s legs.

“You bitch,” Tucker wailed, dropping like a sack of potatoes.

“The lady did warn you,” Nicole teased, plucking the hat from the ground and handing it over to its owner.

“Thanks, but I had the situation under control.”

“That you did. I’m Nicole by the way.”

“Cool, look I have to go.”

Before Nicole could get another word in the girl was gone, leaving behind a faint smell of lavender.

\---------------------------------

Nicole stood in line for The Megalodon, the largest roller coaster on this side of the coast. Nicole loved the way the wind whipped in her hair, the weightlessness she felt when she hung upside down in her seat. She came here anytime the stress of her everyday life became too much to handle.

"Steph, you promised."

_ I know that voice. _

Nicole quickly turned to look in the direction the voice was coming from.

"Champ asked me to meet him at the Snack Shack."

"Gross. I can't believe you're leaving me here for that wannabee rodeo clown."

"Whatever, you're just jealous," Stephanie stormed off.

Nicole saw her chance and took it, "Hey, you can sit with me if you like, you know if you're scared."

"I'm not scared of anything.”

_ Great job insulting her, you idiot. _

"Sorry I didn't mean to assume, I just noticed that your friend left you.”

“Are you some kind of creep?”

"Look I’m just trying to be friendly. I’m sorry if I overstepped.”

Waverly softened,"I don't mean to be a jerk. My friend ditched me for some rodeo clown and I've been looking forward to riding this coaster all summer."

"No worries. My offer still stands, you can sit with me. I've ridden this thing at least a dozen times."

“Ok, but I’m not scared or anything.”

“Of course not, I saw the way you handled yourself earlier. I’m Nicole by the way,” Nicole said, extending her hand.

“Nice to meet you Nicole. I’m Waverly,” she smiled, her eyes crinkling. 

_ Shit.  _

"Looks like we're next."

Nicole took her seat and strapped herself in. Before the car could leave the station Waverly reached over and grabbed her hand, Nicole gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

The prettiest girl Nicole had ever seen was holding her hand right now.

_ Can she feel how sweaty my palms are? _

Too preoccupied with the warm hand in hers Nicole hadn't realized that the ride was over, until a cough broke her out of her trance.

“Can I get my hand back?”

“Uh, yup… sure thing.”

“So as an apology for being a brat earlier, can I buy you lunch? I hear the diner over by the ferris wheel has some pretty good vegetarian options.”

“Lead the way.”

——————————

“There’s no way that actually happened.”

“They made a banner and invited the entire neighborhood. My parents are really supportive and I’m grateful but sometimes they can be a bit much. Ok enough about me, tell me how did your parents react when you came out?”

“Not much to tell, mama left when I was about two and daddy is too busy drinking away his paycheck to really care about anything else.”

Nicole reached out and put her hand over Waverly’s, “I’m sorry, I kind of feel like a jerk for complaining about my parents now.”

“I’ve dealt with it. My older sister Wynonna was really great about it, she bought me a Melissa Etheridge album,” Waverly jokes.

“She sounds amazing.”

“She really is.”

Things had gotten deep quick, Nicole needed to turn things around.

“How do you feel about unicorns?”

“They’re my favorite. Why?”

“Come on, I’ll show you.”

____________________________________

“I want that one,” Waverly squealed, pointing to the biggest and fluffiest unicorn.

“I don't know little lady, that you unicorn there is top prize. You think your boyfriend has what it takes to win it for you?”

“I think her GIRLFRIEND is very much capable of winning it for her,” Nicole says, stepping next to Waverly, throwing her arm over her shoulder, “Isn’t that right babe?”

Waverly catches on and nods. 

“This isn’t a girls game honey,” he spits.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, now give me five balls,” Nicole spits back, slapping a bill on the counter.

“Suit yourself.”

Nicole grabs the first ball and sinks it in with ease.

“That’s my baby,” Waverly cheers beside her.

The second and third ball hit their mark.

“Beginners luck,” the creep snarls.

Nicole is furious, she effortlessly sinks in the fourth ball.

_ All or nothing.  _

She shoots and the ball swirls around the basket.

_ Come on. Come on. _

Swish it’s in.

“You did it,” Waverly cheers proudly.

“I’ll take that unicorn now.” Nicole smirks.

When they’ve gotten far enough away from the booth Waverly stops them, “So girlfriend?”

“I’m sorry, the guy was being a creep.”

“I’m just giving you a hard time. I liked it and I like you.”

“So what you’re saying is that I have a chance?” Nicole asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“Reign it in Casanova.” 

“All jokes aside, I’ve had a really great time today Waverly.”

“I…” Waverly’s phone buzzed.

Waverly stepped away and answered the call.

Nicole watched as Waverly chatted animatedly with the person on the other end. How was it possible to feel this way about someone she’d just met?

“Everything ok?” Nicole asked, when Waverly made her back.

“That was Steph, she’s my ride. I’ve got to meet her up front or she’s leaving me behind.”

“Oh. Can I walk you?”

“I’d love that,” Waverly once again took Nicole’s hand in hers.

_ Shit. _

“Waves, hurry you ass up,” Stephanie shouted from the window of a lifted pick up truck. 

“So I guess this is goodbye?” Waverly asked tearfully.

“Hey, it’s only goodbye if you want it to be.”

“I don’t want it to be.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Waverly plunged forward and pressed her lips against Nicole’s.

_ Wow. Wow. Wow. _

“Waves lets go,” Stephanie pressed on the horn.

_ Stupid Stephanie. _

Waverly pulled away, “I really should get going.”

“I promise we’ll see each other again.”

Pressing one last kiss to Nicole’s lips, Waverly whispered,”I’ll never forget today.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter @thelettgo


End file.
